gargoylesfandomcom-20200222-history
Banshee
Banshee is a Child of Oberon. Her human alias is Molly. She can also take the shape of Cromm Cruach. Her most powerful as well as her favorite weapon is her voice, which can manipulate, mesmerize or possibly even kill her foes, though we have only really seen it cause a lot of pain. History Centuries ago, The Banshee came to Ireland and threatened the people who lived there. So the hero Cu Chullain challenged her and won with the help The Great Beast. After her defeat she left Ireland and went back to Avalon. But, in 994 Oberon banished all his children from Avalon and since both Cu Chullian and The Great Beast were long gone she went back to Ireland. In the year 1995, Goliath, Angela, Bronx and Elisa found her while on their Avalon World Tour. In that time The Banshee had created her human alias Molly and tried to manipulate the reincarnation of Cu Chulainn, Rory Dugan, who did not know about his past life. When Goliath and company arrived, The Banshee sensed that they were recently in Avalon. Believing that they were sent by Oberon to bring her back there for The Gathering of the Third Race she captured them. And, because she believed that they were there at Oberon's request, she used her powers to force them into telling her what he was planning for her ignoring the call to return home. Goliath and the others were rescued by Rory, who transformed into Cu Chulainn. With Bronx's aid, he defeated her once again. At the end of the fight it appeared as though she had been killed; but, later she was seen being forcibly dragged back to Avalon by The Weird Sisters. Where, Oberon punished her for her disobedience and for her siren pride in her voice that lead to her transgression with a seal over her mouth rendering her mute. Characteristics In her regular form, the Banshee looks like a gaunt woman in a tattered green dress with long purple hair and pale bluish-purple skin. She can also take on the form of the Cromm-Cruach, or of the human Molly. Her metal plate adapts to her various forms (and can even be glamoured to appear invisible) but she is still unable to speak. Her most powerful weapon in her regular form is her voice, which can mesmerize mortals or cause them considerable pain; indeed, her wailing is supposedly fatal to humans. She is apparently a very minor "death-goddess", but not nearly on the same level as Anubis. The Cromm-Cruach looks something like a gigantic insect larva with fearsome mandibles. The Banshee sometimes assumes this form in battle. Powers and Abilities * Painful scream * Vocal blast * Vocal shield * Shape-shifting * Teleportation * Flight * Mesmerizing call Quotes *Elisa:"We have company." :Banshee:"I greet you, travelers." :Goliath:"Who are you? Why have you brought us here?" :B:"I am called 'The Banshee'." :Goliath:"Are we in Ireland, then? The 'Shee' were of Ireland in ancient times." :B:"This is Ireland, indeed." :Angela:"Where is our companion?" :B:"The Great Beast!?! He does not matter. He could tell me nothing of what I desire to know. Whereas you may..., which is why I saved you from the bog." :G:"Explain." :B:"You have been recently in Avalon. The scent of its magic is all about you. There is no reason for anyone to come here from there, except he's sent by Lord Oberon, to bring me back." :E:"We never met Oberon." :B:"Do you think me witless? The time of the gathering approaches. Oberon wants his children to return to Avalon. But know this... I will not return. I like it here." :E:"Hey, why would anyone want to leave all this?" :B:"Nor will I suffer intruders to my home!" :G:"My friend speaks the truth, Banshee. Avalon's magic did bring us here, but we have no agenda from Oberon." :B:"Enough! My voice can seduce or mesmerize or bring pain beyond imagining. If you will not give me truth willingly, I will take it by force! Tell me now what Oberon plans for me! ...(The Banshee starts to shriek) ... You will suffer for your slowness to obey and the human might do more than suffer! For when The Banshee keens, men die!" * Rory:"Molly?" : Banshee:"Yes, and no. But that can wait. Be still now, little mortal. Come quietly with me...into the dark. Come." *Banshee: "You lived among mortals too long, Cu Chullainn. Your skills have grown rusty; but, mine are as powerful as ever!! ... Poor hero. It wasn't even a contest." *Banshee: "You have forgotten much, Hero of Ulster! Do you remember Cromm Cruach? * Banshee (while in mid-air she screams at The Weird Sisters):"Release me!" (the sisters do as she wishes and drop her, the gathered Children of Oberon start laughing) You dare to laugh at The Banshee!?!" Odin:"Hahaha!! You always were too high-strung." B:"High-strung? I'll show you 'high-strung'!!" O: "See if you can weather this harridan!" Lord Oberon: "Marvelous sport!!"... L: "Enough. ... I said enough!! (as he freezes them in ice mid-battle.) ... Revert. Banshee, you were called to the gathering and you disobeyed. Have you anything to say in your defense?" (Banshee is paralyzed frozen in ice.) L: "I thought not. You pride yourself on your siren voice. That pride has led to this transgression. So We will remove your voice until We hear true humility in your silent pleas." Appearances Category:Children of Oberon Category:Villains Category:Enemies